Harry Potter and the Wars Second Chance: The Stone
by Potterformers
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are killed in a battle with Voldemort, but Fate has other ideas New magics, Powerful Animagi, titans and time travel. Slight Huntik crossover.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and **

**The wars **

**Second chance: the stone**

_**Prologue-End at the beginning**_

November 20th 2001

4 people appear out of a ball of fire, the 1st at 6"2' Raven haired, with green eyes medium built wearing a black with emerald piping Dragonhide battle robes over a crimson polo shirt and black cargo pants, the 2nd at 5"9' ruby red hair, with chocolate brown eyes petite wearing formfitting black with red piping Dragonhide battle robes over a white strapless tank top and black denim jeans, the 3rd 6"5' ginger haired, with blue eyes stocky built wearing black with blue piping Dragonhide battle robes, over a gold singlet and navy blue trousers, the 4th 6"0' brown bushy hair tied back, coffee brown eyes, black with silver piping medium petite Dragonhide battle robes, over a grey short sleeved shirt and blue denim knee skirt, each wearing around their necks an amulet 1 moth shaped with an emerald, the next gold shield shaped with a ruby, fang like with topaz and claw shaped with onyx.

After a few minutes setting rune stones the 4 entered and immediately saw their quarry a pale man with a snake like face in black robes, wasting no time the raven head reach for the skies a materialize a black and crimson broad sword, then called, "Its over Tom there is no more Horcruxes for you to live off so time to die, Heavenly moon fang!" as he said the last phrase he swung his sword releasing a wave of golden magic shaped like a crescent moon at his target who ducked as it sailed over his head, just as the others started to disperse fire off hexes in every form only to be met by a shield, "So Potter, you thought the four of you is enough to take me down even with the oaths to the prophecy your friends have taken? Oh wait let me answer that, Avada Kadvara Ultima," laugh the snake man, as four jets of green light homed in and hit the 4 square in the chests.

For Harry, his wife Ginny, Brother in law Ron and Sister in law Hermione there was nothing but blackness until they heard a voice, "Be calm you are not dead yet, but I fate have decided to give you a second chance to start of from the summer of 1991."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Waking in the past and the bloody birthday**_

20 April 1991 at 12:00am

In the cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privat Drive Harry woke with a start, '_Lumos,_' he thought as a light was cast out. The one thing he was hoping was that he'd wake in his second room, instead of the cupboard, "Oh well, if I'm here I'm going to make it more comfortable!" he whispered, then waving his hand he enlarged the inside of the cupboard to a respectable size 10 meters by 5 meters also including extra room leading off the main entrance. He then moved his cot into a side room, then with another wave of his hand unfolded the cot and transfiguring it into a fur posted single bed then started to make a to do list but not before warding the cupboard door to repel muggles and a time ratio.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Ron groggily woke up but fell back to sleep as nothing happen Ginny on the other hand woke up energetically looked around with a smile there was much to do including a way to innocently bump into Harry while he shopped.

Hermione awoke in a daze in her bed at her home but decided to go back to bed but make a plan to rescue Harry from the Dursleys while she slept.

With Harry's list:

1. Conjure Gym equipment to bulk up.

2. Eat healthier.

3. Connect to table talk.

4. Emancipate yourself when letter first comes.

5. Buy Nimbus 2000 for himself and Ginny.

6. Go to Hogwarts and plan from there.

Done Harry started the first item on the list and began using them. He became hungry so he conjured some money, changed his appearance, then flashed (Travel by fire) to an alley close to a McDonalds restaurant it now been 6:30 am walk in and ordered 2 McMuffons (1 bacon and egg, the other sausage and egg) 2 hash browns and 1 large chocolate milk shake.

Now in the Headmasters office of the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry several devices went off making a jolly racket, unfortunately it had been a staff meeting of the Heads, "Albus what was that?" Minerva asked, looking at the objects Albus said, "I do not know, these items keep watch over the wards of 4 Privat Drive and Harrys magic, but these seem more controlled as if he is mastering magic and doing it wandless!" then after a few moments added, "It is puzzling, it is like he has an adult handle on his magical core."

6:30 am Burrow, Ron and Ginny were going over the latter plans on dealing with Harry and getting him to his true family. After a few minutes they left to start their exercise, wandless and wordless magic. Seeing how Ginny was being with Ron, Molly just chalked it up to her really going to miss have someone around to have fun with.

With a plan set in her mind, Hermione went along with she used to spend the summer before school, reading books and waiting for the letter from Hogwarts. She also decided to wandlessly shrink her teeth so she didn't look like Bugs Bunny.

Now 7:00 am at Privat Drive, Harry dropped the wards around the cupboard and for his aunt to start knocking. 2 minutes later there was a sharp knock and a screech, "Up, get up now, I need you to make Dudders birthday breakfast," then she unlatched the lock, before opening the door he changed his appearance to scrawnier self so not to arouse suspicion on the part of his relatives. Entering the kitchen he is greeted by the usual, "Comb your hair boy," from his uncle, ignoring the comment knowing it was a losing battle, he began making the breakfast and in 10 minutes there was mountain of assortment of food cooked perfectly.

Hours later Harry was on his way to the zoo, with the Dursleys and Piers Polkiss. As soon as they went into park Harry immediately snuck away from the Dursleys to change into his bulkier form blond his hair along with removed the scar and went to look for Ginny, Ron and Hermione, '_where are they, Ginny can you hear me?_' he thought, surprisingly he got a reply, '_Harry its Ginny, we're at the food court!_' came Ginnys voice in his head. Smiling at the fact that the soul link is operational, he headed for the food court.

Arriving he found his and in-laws went over and sat down grinning at their reaction, "Guys it me Harry," he laughed, visibly relaxing Ron said, "Blimey, you scared the hell out of me bro," as he shook his hand, "So any plans on what were doing and how I'm getting away from the Dursleys?" Ginny spoke up, "Yeah I've discovered that by magically saying that 4 Privat Drive is not your home, you are emancipated and consider of wizarding age! While holding wand," happy and can't wait until he gets his wand, he decides to explore the park with his friends and wife.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-The letter and the freedom (A/N From here on Harry is in his non scrawny form)**_

On the 1st of July Harry went to collect the letters which were the same as he remembered 3 bills, a post card Marge and the letter from Hogwarts for him so he hid the letter from Hogwarts and returned to the kitchen gave his uncle the remaining letters. Later that afternoon Harry warded his cupboard door then flashed to Diagon ally right in front of Gringotts, approached the teller, "Master goblin, may the gold flow and your blade sharp," Harry bowed, shock at the greeting, Harry continued, "I wish to make a withdrawal, but I don't have my key present," returning to his demeanor the goblin spoke, "very well, place three drops of blood on this sheet of parchment," sliding a sheet across with a dagger, pick up the blade Harry sharply poke his finger drawing blood then placing three drops on the paper.

As the 3rd drop hit the parchment, words began to etch on the document:

[Harry James Potter

Titles: Head of Potter and Heir Apparent Black Families

Age: 21 (second chance age 11)

Marital Status: Married (Soul Bond)

* * *

><p>Inheritance:<p>

Potter Family Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Hufflepuff Vault

Slytherin Vault

Pendragon Vault

Peverell Vault

Black Family Vault

Harrys Trust Fund Vault

Potter Family Manor

Prongs Place

Lily's cove

12 Grimmauld Place

50% of Flourish & Botts

65% of Quality Quidditch Supplies

19% of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

70% of Potage's Cauldron Shop

10% of Eeylops Owl Emporium

80% ownership of Holyhead Harpies (Lily Evans)

Godric's Hollow (port key in Family Vault)

Head of Potter House Ring (Enchanted Voice activated port key)

Ring of Godric Gryffindor

* * *

><p>Blood Line Magic:<p>

Animorphamagus.

Metamorphamagus.

Wandless and Wordless magic.

Use animal power in human form.

* * *

><p>Elemental Magic.<p>

Titan summoning.

Spell crafter and Mastery.

Paladin Magic. (The use of magic threw a sword, axe or dagger etc)

Flight. (unaided)

Dragonmagic.

Mind Arts.

* * *

><p>Animorphamagus Forms:<p>

Gryffindor Griffon.

Ravenclaw Phoenix.

Hufflepuff Winged Wolf.

Slytherin Hydra.

Black Male Dragonoid.

* * *

><p>Elemental Magic:<p>

Earth.

Fire.

Wind.

Lightning.

Wood.

Metal.

Gemstones.

Ice.

* * *

><p>Titans:<p>

Kipperin.

Freelancer.

Ifrit.]

The goblin said, "Very good Mr. Potter, I take it that you'll be emancipated yourself," Harry nods, so he adds, "Of course, I'll have Griphook take you to the Family vaults." Griphook came in and directed him to a cart and they were off. After much time passed they reached the vault with a griffin and phoenix on the door, it was the Potter Family crest. Then Griphook commands, "Mr. Potter you my now this, but place your hand on the crest," Harry nodded his yes and did as instructed. The door opened revealing a large mound of gold and jewelry; he then went to a ring box and slid the Potter and Gryffindor ring on his finger.

After a brief stop at the Pendragon vault to retrieve his sword as he entered the vault he went to the weapons rack and found his blade, "Hello buddy, miss me, Subspacous," he said as he dematerialized it. He then returned to the surface. (A/N Subspacous is a spell that creates a pocket dimension)

After returning to the surface Harry went to Olivanders to buy his wand for the magical oath. Though Harry knew what he'd get he let Olivander have fun testing different wands before going for the Holly with Phoenix tail feather and got the speech about Voldemort.

After leaving he found a out of the spot and called, "I, Harry James Potter, no longer call 4 Privat Drive Home," then a light surrounded him, while elsewhere several instruments in Albus' office shattered causing him to curse, then he aparated out to found Harry. Back at Diagon alley Harry slipped his wand into subspace and bought himself a 5 compartment trunk and his advanced school supplies.

After been fitted for robes Harry bought 2 dragonhide jackets 1 a black trench coat with an emerald green embossed phoenix on the back and the other an emerald green biker style coat with a black embossed dragon on the back both charmed to fit as he grows, tossing both the robes and jackets in a the trunk Harry goes to the Leaky Cauldron for food and book a room. After that he went to the Quidditch supply shop and bought 2 Nimbus 2000's.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Reunion Harry's true family**_

After half a month, Harry heard Ginnys voice, '_Harry, the family and I are heading to the alley to get Percy, the twins and Ron's supplies arriving by floo,_' Harry woke up and changed into his green dragonhide jacket and black cargo pants with a crimson tee shirt. Then headed down to have Breakfast.

1 hour later the floo ignited and spat out the Weasley and his wife, '_Honey have told mum yet or am I doing the innocent strangers who you become good friends with,_' he sent but, he answer came in the form of Molly coming up and bear hugging him. "Thank god, Molly and yes as our future selves we missed you a lot," Harry said with tears down his face, "Arthur," he said he shook his father in laws hand, "Harry are you ready to join us shopping," Molly said and he nodded, so she added, "Come on then and nice jacket it suits your eyes," "Thank you, it is dragonhide and I've got a trench coat one in black the match my hair along with my school supplies in my trunk upstairs," said as he got up from his seat tossing three galleons on the table and left with his family.

5 hours later at the Burrow Harry forced to sleep in Ron's room rather than his wife's room; he knew why he was in there and accepted it, pulled his trunk up the stairs and instantly got blinded by orange again. After settling in he returns to the living room. In the living room Ron and his in laws were on one couch and Ginny patting a place for him so he seat next to her and said, "It would be beneficial to my sanity if Albus does know where I am until I get to Hogwarts," Ron and Ginny nodded their yeses to Molly and Arthur.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Having fun and the plan**_

As August went on Harry and the Weasleys practicing their Quidditch with Ginny on her new broom training with Harry in a seeker duel. Much to the chagrin of Molly, but after seeing Ginny whops Harrys but 3 out of 4 times, she accepted that her daughter has a competitive side.

Later that night they went into the lounge room to make a plan with the rest of the Weasley, after thinking it over Harry said, "Well I've got characteristic of all the houses with Slytherin and Gryffindor most prominent so I reckoned if I allow my sorting in to Slytherin I could get Snape to mellow out about the Potters and see what influence I can hold over their decision later on," then Ron nodded and said, "Alright then I'll take Hufflepuff and Hermione sent me an owl saying she'll be in Ravenclaw," both Ginny and Harry nodded, while the others looked shocked, "Now what about the chamber, Pettigrew and the Horcruxes," Harry said, Arthur now took this one, "You said Lucius Malfoy has the dairy," he said, Harry nods as Arthur continued, "Well this technically falls under my purview so I should once able to gain some proof search his mansion," "Now as for the chamber I'll kill the basilisk this year in my Hydra form, but what about Pettigrew we can't keep him here can we?" Harry asked, Molly now out of shock replies, "As for the first I'll say that you had better be carefully, Harry," he nods, so she continues, "Now as for the traitor we need Madam Bones so do you trust her," Harry quickly says, "Yes, Molly lets bring her in," as Molly went to the fire place threw some powder in the yelling Bones residences.

2 hours later Madam Bones ejected from the floo with a 6"9' dark skinned bald man, eying the surroundings before spotting Harry whom stood up and said, "Amelia, Kingsley take a seat we've got to talk to you 2," so they sat and the Kingsley says, "You speak to us as if you know us well?" Harry nods and replies, "I do know you 2 personally in my last life, but Fate had other ideas at the time of our deaths, but now to the point Sirius Black is innocent and Pettigrew is alive," as he materialized his wand and cried, "Accio Wormtail," as a fat rat flew in his hand to which Harry stunned him and returned him to human form.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-A Sirius no Return**_

As September started to eat away Harry was getting restless, it had been a month since Pettigrew's capture and nothing, and Sirius was nowhere in sight and after Arthur making some enquiries found that the convoy to escort Pettigrew was attacked and without him there was no case, but they now were looking. "How the Tom Riddle situation," asked Harry, to whom Arthur said, "Kingsley informed me that the bones are dust and can not be used."

The now angry Harry left the house and started to practice his Paladin Magic on his Water clone counterparts I mean literally shattering them just as fast as they form. The force of Harry's attacks drew a crowd as the Weasleys issued forth from the door, seeing the devastation Harry was causing to his clones, Ginny run forth creating a blade of steel as she ran and parried Harry cast the subspacous charm to knock his blade back into subspace.

12 hours after Harry calmed down; he found that Dumbledore was in the crowd, doing a goldfish impression of awe. "Ah, Albus I was wondering when you'd find me here with **MY **family?" Harry remarked, "Harry what the bloody hell were you thinking?" Dumbledore commanded, Harry sighed, "I magically free myself from the blood wards that are meant to keep me safe from Dark wizard, but it was murder on my sanity!" Harry calmly responded with a hint of anger, "What are you talking about you must return to the Durs-," Dumbledore started, but Harry interrupted, "And what never be seen in the magical or muggle world again, no Professor if I return the next thing I'll see is a bullet heading straight for my head."

After failing to get any information Dumbledore sighs in defeat, then he Apparates away.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-Journey from the Platform**_

Ron and Harry woke up with grins on their faces as that morning; they got showered and changed, headed for breakfast, down stairs Molly was shocked as Ron was normally not an early riser, they were the joined by Ginny whom sat on Harrys lap and hugged him.

20 minutes later; Harry, the Weasley and Hermione met on the platform ready to begin the old new school year, "Se you at Christmas and look out for each other," Molly said, "We will Molly, but your going to be in Romania, though I could flash us there?" Harry replied, "Ah, I forgot about that yes you can meet us there!" answered Molly. With that they boarded the train and picked their compartments, though when the Golden trio found a compartment Harry put some wards up to keep Malfoy out.

After 2 hours and 5 chess matches, 10 games of exploding snap and snack run later, they we're at Hogsmeade station ready to board the boats to go across the river.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-Sorting plan in action**_

After the sorting hats song, Professor McGonagall unfurled the list of first years and began instructing them on what to do when their names were called, to which 3 Hufflepuffs, 2 Gryffindors and 1 Slytherin were made before the Professor called, "Granger, Hermione," then Hermione walked up and placed the hat on her head which yelled, "Ravenclaw," so she went to sit at the Ravenclaw table, then with 2 Ravenclaws and 2 Slytherin (including Malfoy) McGonagall called, "Harry Potter," Harry then walked towards the front sat down and place the hat on his head and started conversing, "Ah, Mr. Potter this is interesting you've been sorted like miss Granger as well and I see your plan, how you have attributes from all house is beyond me but yes it better be, SLYTHERIN," then the whole Hall gasped in as Harry his way to the Slytherin table far away from Malfoy.

Threw out dinner Snape had been eying Harry since he was sorted into Slytherin thinking, '_How did a Potter get sorted into Slytherin, why and how can I favor the son of the one who ruined my life,_' '_Easy Severus, to do what Dumbledore would never do unite the house against Voldemort,_' a voice sound in Legitamens, '_What the, who are you?_' he sent threw his own, '_The guy you've been glaring at for the past hour,_' was sent, the added, '_we'll talk after dinner I'm hungry._'

After been shown the Slytherin common room Harry went to Professor Snapes office, when he arrived Snape asked, "What are you doing Potter? And why does your thoughtspeech voice sound older?" "To your first question professor I'm trying to end pureblooded bigotry and force others to see that we need a balance between the different blood statuses, for the second I'm from the future and to prove it I know about the Doe patronus of yours!" said Harry to a shocked Snape. After regaining his composure Snape said, "Why?" Harry replied, "Because Fate gave us a new chance to right the wrongs and other deaths including yours in which you died at a resurrected Tom Riddles hand, at the belief that you gain the mastery of Dumbledores wand the Elder Wand when at Dumbledores order you kill him to save Dracos soul and him creating a Horcrux!" he also added "I also plan to eliminate a Basilisk in the chamber of secrets before a problem arises next year."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-Problem for the basilisk**_

Saturday morning after the sorting ceremony, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall remembering that there was no rules on where and which houses they had to sit at they decided to sit at the Ravenclaw House table and waited for breakfast. However Harry was receiving scowls, the Ravenclaws were looking reproachful so Hermione stood up and explained, and "There no rules stating that a student must sit at their house table during meals," after 10 minutes Percy moved next to Penelope Clearwater and Neville join Hannah.

After Breakfast and knowing that they won't need to study for the weeks lessons Harry, Ron and Hermione met outside of Myrtles bathroom, then they entered together and then Harry hissed, /_Open_/ as the sink opened and revealed a passageway, turning to his friends Harry said, "Alright then we'll use our flying animal forms," they nodded, began to change and 10 minutes later they were 2 Blue Bald Eagles, then he started to change, replacing his arms with black wings with blue runes embedded, mouth and nose with a silver beak, his human head for a phoenix head colored in black and his legs and feet for silver legs and sapphire talons. They flew down the shaft, landing on the ground they return to human form and continued to the inner cloister where Harry hissed, /_Speak to me, Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts Four_/ as the mouth of the gorgon statue was opening Harry started to change again, replace his body and limbs with a serpent body and replacing his head with a dragon like snake head which splits into nine parts now with black scales with a green tint and silver fangs. Shielding Ron and Hermione from a direct glare, Harry used a head to clamp around the neck area of his prey and gave an almighty twist ripping its head clean off. After spitting out the head Harry proceeded to return to human form as Hermione and Ron were ripping the teeth out of the head.

After a few minutes, Harry said, "Lets bring this to the surface, its parts are worth a lot of money and it can be beneficial in the long run," they nodded and Harry turned into his phoenix form, while Ron and Hermione became their Bald Eagle forms and flew out. Harry then moved over to corps and flashed it to the surface. Harry then in human form cried, "Expecto Patronum," then a silver dragon flew out of his wand and entered the castle.

Snape was in his office, going over what he was lining up for his classes on Monday when a silver dragon entered his office and Potters voice sounded, "Professor the snake is dead, we are out near the lake and require assistance in dismembering the body," he got up and left his office.

When Severus exited the castle and immediately saw Harry, Weasley and Granger with a giant snake carcass, with his eyes now the size of galleons, he proceeded over to them and said, "Potter, Weasley, Granger I see that you've been busy, but lets get the perishable ingredients frozen first and move from there," as he finished he conjured several large crates and they began working on the collection of ingredients with Harry using his ice magic to freeze the perishable and then moving to the non perishable items.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-First lesson Potion 101**_

Monday morning Harry woke up, showered and changed; still feeling weird about the serpent crest he wore now. Then moved to the great hall and the Slytherin table sitting with Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis his new friends in Slytherin and original neutral family in the first war. "Hey Harry, how come you hang out with Weasley and Granger?" Daphne said, sighing Harry responded, "Not here, but meet me one the seventh floor near the ballet dancing trolls tapestry," they nodded and retrieved their timetables from Professor Snape.

As Harry went to his first class transfiguration with the Gryffindors, Harry was the only one to successfully transfigure his match into a needle and with a little coaching from Harry, Tracy, Blaise and Daphne had succeeded also. By the end of the lesson they had earned 20 points total for Slytherin.

Charms went as similar as transfiguration; Herbology was a little more straining on them.

Potions on the other hand was horrid as always for all house since Harry became a Slytherin, just as the last time around Snape asked all the HHHdga;gjla; vquestions getting correct answers resulting un a loss of 50 point, 25 for answering correctly and 25 for been in the wrong house. Draco was now fuming at Snape for not favoring him and the other Slytherin '_I wonder if I can get Potter expelled for breaking the rules,_' he though, '_Not bloody likely Malfoy, Dumbledore will never let him be expelled,_' said a voice in his head that continued, '_but your welcome it might be entertaining to the other student._'


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-The truth and who to trust**_

Monday night before tea Harry, Ron and Hermione went to meet with those they trusted, at the Room of Requirement entrance. 2 minutes they saw Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, Hannah, Susan, Terry Boots, Padma, Pavarti, Fred, George, Angela, Katie, Cedric, Cho, Alicia and Neville approach them. "Okay you're here so let's go inside and talk, Hogwarts we need a place to talk privately," Harry said as a door appeared.

Once inside and they got comfortable Hermione starts, "So your all here because trust you with info about you-know-who: 1st is that the night he came to kill Harry but failed was because of a prophecy which used to be this: _the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies, and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the dark one knows not, for neither can die by the hand of another, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall be born as the seven month dies._ That prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney

and the reason for her tenure at school but now it changed to: _The 4 with power to return peace to the world approaches, 1 born of the Hogwarts 4, 2 born of fire and 1 born of Athena, 2 will be marked in different ways, all born of love and compassion, now having the power like no other, their friendship solid as love is, the 4 with power to return peace will fight and win thanks to Fates hand, _to answer your questions we are in fact living our lives over from first year we are also 10 year older than we look," then Harry continues, "Now regarding the original prophecy it means that I would have to killed Voldemort alone but by keeping my nobility in check I realized that I needed help and allowed my wife Ginny, brother in law Ron and sister in law Hermione to make a prophet oath which changed the way it is done," then Ron finished, "But we also wanted to unite the houses better than Professor Dumbledore could so we thought that if a warrior of the light would sort himself into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, myself into Hufflepuff and Hermione in Ravenclaw, are there any other questions?"

After answering a whole sleuth of question that shocked the questioner (especially about Vordemorts real name and bloodstatus) they then went down for tea and then went to study before going to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-flying, dueling and the troll**_

As Friday came it was time for the flying lessons with Gryffindor; not needed the lesson but he had to keep up appearances and with the exception of the house he was in it went practically the same.

As they all called up their brooms, Neville was to giddy in launch and immediately lost control, Harry realizing the ballistic nature of Neville's broom dropped his broom and launch into flying up to Neville and guided him back to earth; as he got closer to the ground Harry felt the concussive force of the Reductor curse hit him in the back unphaised by the hit (because of the Dragonmagic he has) Harry continued to the ground and then decided to seek out his attacker, he found that Malfoy was pointing his wand at him with the look of dumbfoundedness on his face, after quickly shacking it he started to fire off more curses, only to be met with a shield cast by Tracy and later bound by Blaise and Madam Hooch whom the latter was boiling with so much fury she levitated Malfoy away and dismissed the class.

Because of Malfoy, Slytherin lost 50 points and had detention with Filch for a week (cleaning without magic). Now it was Halloween and was apparent that the first salvo to the stone was coming, so Harry and His friends prepared and made sure no one was out of bounds when the 2 headed Quirrell ran in screaming, "Troll, in the Dungeons – thought you ought to know," and fainted dead.

Leaving with the Prefects of Slytherin to the Library, Harry using his Paladin magic to keep track of the troll and Quirrell when he notice that the former was closing in on them, "Oh god, Blaise it the Troll's heading start for us," he said to Blaise as he conjured his sword and thrusted over the group landing as he brought up his sword, block the trolls club, then raising a pendent crying, "Assist, Freelancer," as the words left his mouth and pale purple sword shape came out of it and made a Knight appear in its place.

After 3 hours of intense battling, with help from the sixth and seventh years, Harry and Freelancer defeated the troll, just as Quirrell appear looking as though he was going the third floor when he turned in shock that his plan failed raised his wand at Harry shouting, "Avada Kadvara," smirking Harry changed into his phoenix form and took the hit bursting into ashes reviving minutes later (Full Age), then returning to human to return fire literally throwing fire balls at him. 2 hours passed when the remaining professors showed up to see Quirrell turbanless with a head sticking out the back of his own and Harry yelling, "So Tom, had enough now your covers blown?" "Avada Kadvara Ultima," was his response to that Harry commanded, "Protego Solidio," conjuring a solid wall around the students and other Professors which stop the curses that rebounded it back at him. (A/N Protego Solidio is a solid wall shield charm and Harry's creation)


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12-Diadem destruction**_

5 days after the troll and Voldemort was defeated Harry, Ron and Hermione decides to get the Horcrux in the R.o.R. so armed with a Basilisk fang they search the room, found the diadem to which Harry stabbed it and using a special repair charm Ravenclaw invented, Harry returned it to its original state before the soul infusion.

With the stone safe and the Horcrux destroyed, Harry decided to prepare for Christmas so he finished his assignments and packed his trunk. Then after shrinking the trunk placing it in his pocket Harry met the Weasleys down in the Great Hall after changing into his dragonhide trench coat ready to take them to Romania.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13-Holiday in Romania**_

Dragon Reserve 21st December 1991 a ball of fire appeared, depositing Harry and the school bound Weasleys in a field near the encampment, they then walked in, saw Arthur, so Harry called, "Arthur, Happy Christmas," Arthur had jumped and turned around saw Harry and his kids then said, "Harry, kids Happy Christmas, follow me their waiting for us."

Charlie had been working on the new ridgeback (Norberta) brought in a few days ago when a roar came from behind letting the baby dragon go turning to see Harry literally roaring like a dragon, '_Odd_' he thought, as another voice said, '_You don't know the half Chuck anyway I'm Harry Potter, your brother by rights of fates second chance,_' "Hello, Charlie and yes I'm Dragontounge," Harry said, recovering from shock He said, "Hello and yes I know your circumstances as for the Dragontounge: awesome I'm envious, but Happy Christmas," as the shock hands.

As the days went on Harry and Ginny showed Charlie their Dragonoid Animorphamagus forms with he was overjoyed to see and at closer inspection he determent that their types were a Leonidas for Harry and Ginny was a Flare Dragaon, Harry knowing that his and Voldemorts wand have brother cores, Harry had them take parts of his animal forms (Griffin mane, winged wolf feather, phoenix tail feather, and Hydra and Dragonoid fangs) ready for when he makes the knew wand, Harry also gets parts for her wand having already ordering the wood (Tasmanian and American Oak) he was making for her for Christmas.

Christmas morning Harry wakes to see: a mountain of presents, not bothering to open them before anyone else was up, he made his way to the mess hall at the encampment for breakfast while he wait for his family to awaken and found himself taking to one of Charlie's girlfriends (A/N not sure if I want him to marry.) after been interrupted from speaking Dragontounge to a Swedish short snout. Once the family woke up and they were fed, they began open their presents: (Harry presents)

Harry's favorite Weasley sweater and fudge from Molly and Arthur.

A Book on Defense against the Dark Arts (not found in the Potter house Library) from Bill.

Self-sizing Dragonhide battle robes from a Heberdian Black with Welsh Green piping (From the prologue) from Charlie. (A/N dragons used died of natures cause which is okay for Charlie)

A dictation quill from Percy.

Potion ingredients normal found in their potion style pranks from the Twins.

A box of chocolate from Ron.

Defensive ward book from Hermione.

Silver, onyx and emerald phoenix pendent from Ginny.

After many protests from some of his family (except Ginny) Harry convinced them to keep the presents of:

Silk winter Cloak for Molly.

2 model airplanes and a book on the History of Planes for Arthur.

Self updating book of wards and other curse-breaker spells for Bill.

Rare book of dragons for Charlie.

Careers guide for Percy.

Hungarian horntail with blue water dragon piped Dragonhide battle robes for Ron. (self sizing feature)

Wand 5¼ inches of Tasmanian and American Oak with phoenix tail feather, Female griffin tail hair, Pegasus mane hair, and Serpenoid and Dragonoid fangs core for Ginny. (The cores are from her Animorphamagus forms)

When Ginny grasped the wand it felt warm, powerful in her hands and it then shot Gold, Red, Blue and Green sparks, Ginny loved it so much that snogged him in thanks for her new wand. After opening of the presents Harry the family went out and played a bit of Quidditch with the other fanatics.

(Authors Notation: the color of the sparks that shoot of wands are elementally and house identifying; Gold = Light and Loyalty, Red = Fire and Bravery, Blue = Water and Knowledge and Green = Earth and Cunning)


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- Friends study and exams Passed**_

Returning after New Year Harry, his family and friends to school: they had to start studying for exams, finished assignment in Ron case and talk about their holiday thanking friends for their presents; The Slytherins got Basilisk hide jackets, gloves and boots made from the basilisk skin they harvested from the Basilisk from the chamber of secrets, the Ravenclaws got rare books from the Harry's Ravenclaw Vault, the Hufflepuff were given access to the Hufflepuff Vault and the Gryffindors got copies of Godric's book on sword crafting and techniques along with all that the Quidditch teams were given a contract for the testing of broom prototypes with Nimbus and Firebroom. (Firebroom is the company the will make the Firebolt)

After the Quidditch cup was awarded to Slytherin, Harry, his friends and family got back to studying though without been apart of the team yet Harry and Hermione studied during the matches while Ron and the others came in after it was finished. They then practiced the wand movements and pronunciations of the spells.

Finally the end of year exams and they were all ready (even Ron) splitting it up into 2 weeks with a weeks break at the end with the theory first week and practical the second week they were confident that they had all pass they decide to the last week to help Harry, Ron and Hermiones friend from each house in their animagus transformations.


End file.
